


Sleeping

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk was a snorer, Egil noted.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> S h e g i l.......

Shulk was a snorer, Egil noted. That was fine, he wasn’t quite tired enough to sleep himself right now, so it wasn’t bothering him or keeping him up. In fact, it was almost calming, a pattern he could latch onto as Shulk slept.

A reminder he was indeed breathing, still himself.

He ran a hand through his hair, holding a book in his other and reading, singing softly. A Machina lullaby, keeping Shulk sleeping peacefully against his chest.

Shulk’s hair was soft, even if a bit messy. He enjoyed the feeling of the locks around his fingers as he continued to read and sing a bit mindlessly. It was a comforting feeling, made better as Shulk wrapped his arms around Egil.

It was a comforting feeling, something he had not had in years… Something he had, if he was being honest, missed. Even if it still filled him with anxiety to be touched, at times.

Shulk, however, made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Of course, he would never describe it as such to anyone who asked, but that was the truth. There was just something about him…

He leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of Shulk’s head, a small smile creeping onto his face. If there was a time he didn’t mind not working or studying something, it was moments like this. Quiet, calm, warm…

He continued to run his hand through Shulk’s hair, going back to his book. He would finish this chapter, he told himself, and then try to get to sleep. It was always nicer to sleep when there was someone at your side, after all.


End file.
